


In pursuit of a good nap

by Amuse_me



Category: 30歳まで童貞だと魔法使いになれるらしい | Cherry Magic! Thirty Years of Virginity Can Make You a Wizard?! (Manga)
Genre: Gen, Napping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27573475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amuse_me/pseuds/Amuse_me
Summary: Udon carefully stretched and turned her head towards the desk. There were some weird objects on there, but nothing that couldn't be swatted away. A nap sounded really good right now, her fur itching for some good sun.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	In pursuit of a good nap

**Author's Note:**

> Udon deserves her own fic.

The east facing window has the warmest sunlight in the mornings; the little spot on the desk perfect for a cosy nap.

Udon carefully stretched and turned her head towards the desk. There were some weird objects on there, but nothing that couldn't be swatted away. A nap sounded _really_ good right now, her fur itching for some good sun.

She gazed around, her human had gone somewhere else but that was no issue. This made the coast clear. Giving her butt a little wiggle, she prepared to leap as-

 _Ding-dong_!

"Coming!"

Udon froze, giving her front paw a careful lick. This has been happening for five days in a row, her human rushing to the door, only to receive many of these little boxes. 

The door swung open to reveal a human with a shiny bald head. Udon's human slumped, as if he'd been denied a treat. More boxes had arrived, and were now blocking the entrance to their home. 

Udon carefully climbed down her cat tree to perch on one of the boxes.

" _Mraow_ ,"

"Udon-chan!" Her human cried, sadness all over his pink skin, "will we never see him again?"

Udon meowed, hoping that her human possibly gets her another fish treat. She adores this house because soon, a fish treat is in front of her to do as she pleases.

She nimbly grabs the treat with her mouth and makes her way to the warm spot of sun on the desk. Her human paces about, muttering to himself.


End file.
